With the rapid development of the mobile communication technologies, there have been various types of mobile communication systems at present, for example, a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) network, a General Packet Radio Service (General Packet Radio Service, GPRS) network, a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) network, a CDMA-2000 (Code Division Multiple Access) network, a time division-synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) network, a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) network, and so on. In addition to voice communication services, these mobile communication systems can also provide data communication services. A user may upload and download various kinds of data by using data communication services provided by these mobile communication systems. Among these communication systems, with respect to the means of communication for single-user equipment, the throughput rate or reliability of data transmission of a user equipment will drop sharply once the network environment of the user equipment is degraded.
To solve the above problem, a concept of multiple users cooperative communication (MUCC) is proposed. For the MUCC, data sent to a user equipment (UE) by an evolved NodeB (evolved Node B, eNB) may be sent to other UEs near this UE, and then the data is forwarded to the target UE through the short-distance communication technology between UEs. By using MUCC, when sending data to UE, the eNB may select a UE having the best channel conditions from several UEs to deliver data, thereby achieving an effect of multiuser diversity. However, the MUCC may also cause the problems that overhead on macro-network air interface links of a UE cannot be saved, and complexity and power consumption of the UE is increased, and the like.
The above defects of the MUCC are particularly important for small data transmission. Therefore, in view of characteristics of the small data transmission, another form of the MUCC is derived: MUCC Form 2. In the MUCC Form 2, a UE and an eNB do not communicate with each other directly. Data sent by the eNB to all benefited UEs are forwarded by a support UE. A UE providing support for a benefited UE may be a super E5 (a super E5 refers to a special terminal particularly for supporting another UE) or a common terminal Forwarding by the support UE may increase the edge coverage of the eNB and improve the spectrum efficiency of some hot spots. Technologies similar to MUCC Form 2 further include pico, and relay, and the like. However, they have the following defects: MUCC Form 2 loses a multiuser diversity gain, and when the macro-network link of a common support UE become worse, all UEs connected to this support UE will be affected; the backhaul (backhaul link) of a small station in the pico needs to be installed with fixed network lines, and the laying cost of optical fibers and other wired backhaul is high; and, although a common support node in the relay and MUCC Fond 2 supports wireless backhaul, it is likely to form a bottleneck for the backhaul.
In conclusion, the existing MUCC technology has problems of having a complicated structure, high power consumption, low reliability of communication.